ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brains and Brawn, Part 2
Brains and Brawn, Part 2 is the tenth episode of Noah 10: Super Matrix. It is the second part of the season one finale. Previously Previously on Noah 10: Super Matrix, Forgenza came to Earth to attack Noah and Kierra. Noah unlocked a new alien, Rupture, and they all fought. Forgenza had the upperhand, until the Matrix malfunctioned and beamed the trio inside it. Now the battle continues inside the Matrix....but Noah has some new aliens that he doesn't know how to use. And Forgenza revealed that he has a Super Form, can Noah and Kierra beat him? Episode (Forgenza): Enough of this child's play. I think it's time I showed you my Super Form. (Kierra and Noah): YOUR Super Form!? (Forgenza): Yes..he he he. Forgenza pressed a button on his robot arm. The robot arm started covering him with wires and circuits. Forgenza started bulking up and growing taller. His shirt ripped and his head started mutating. He fully transformed into his Super Form. (Forgenza): Behold, my Super Form! (Noah): This won't end well... Forgenza jumped up and landed. It caused a huge shockwave that knocked Noah and Kierra back. Noah detransformed. Forgenza punched the ground and sent the two flying. Kierra caught herself and flew towards Forgenza. (Kierra): Take this! Kierra tried to kick Forgenza, but he grabbed her leg and threw her into a structure. Noah transformed into Homerupt. (Noah): What the? Hey...this thing reminds me of someone...hmm...ah well. Noah ran towards Forgenza and tried to punch him, but Forgenza dodged and punched Noah in the stomach. He shot a laser at Noah and knocked him through a few structures. (Noah): That was painful...OW! My back! Kierra got up. She levitated a structure, she used telekinesis and molded it into a spear-type thing. She shot it at Forgenza. Forgenza easily caught it and threw it back at Kierra. (Kierra): Oh man. Kierra dodged, but Forgenza flew behind her and slammed her into the ground. Noah ran to Forgenza and punched him in the face, but it didn't effect him. (Forgenza): Is that all you got? Forgenza placed his hands on Noah and electrocuted him. Noah detransformed. (Forgenza): Pathetic. Kierra got up. (Kierra): I'll show you p-pathetic... She was heavily damaged, but he levitated Forgenza and shot him into a structure. Forgenza jumped out and shot a laser at Kierra. Kierra got knocked out. (Noah): Kierra! That's it. Noah transformed into Protosect. (Noah): A bug alien? I'm starting to notice a pattern but I don't know what it is...oh well. Noah shot heat rays at Forgenza. Forgenza was uneffected. He punched the ground and made a shockwave. Noah jumped up onto a structure before it hit him. But Forgenza flew up and kicked Noah into the ground and pinned him down. (Forgenza): Yield now and I'll let you sleep when I dissect you. (Noah): Y-yeah, no. Noah stretched his legs and wrapped them around Forgenza. (Noah): Who's winning now? (Forgenza): Me. Forgenza grabbed one of Noah's legs and started incasing him in ice. Noah was frozen. (Forgenza): Bug on ice. Heh. Suddenly Forgenza crashed into a structure. It was Kierra. She crushed the ice around Noah and set him free. (Kierra): Leave him alone! Kierra threw a few structures at Forgenza. Noah transformed into Vishark. (Noah): Razor sharp teeth? A fish alien? I KNOW I've seen something like this before. Forgenza got up and rammed into Kierra. Noah caught her. He tackled Forgenza and tried to bite him, but Forgenza kicked him of and shot lasers at him. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): He's too powerful! We haven't had to fight anyone this strong since Vilgax! (Noah): But we're not out yet. Noah transformed into iMan. (Noah): What does this thing do? Hmm...I feel smarter...okay, enhanced intellect... Forgenza charged at Noah and punched him. Noah shot a laser at Forgenza. (Noah): Lasers... Forgenza picked Noah up and threw him into a structure. Noah fell and got up. He created a laser rifle and started shooting Forgenza. (Noah): And machine building. Noah created a tank and started riding towards Forgenza. Forgenza grabbed it with one hand and threw it. Noah crashed and detransformed. (Noah): Ow...that didn't work out as good as I wanted it to. (Kierra): Do you have any idea how to get out!? (Noah): Maybe I could try to reboot the Matrix, it'll take a few minutes, though. (Kierra): I'll hold him off! Kierra ran to Forgenza and kicked him, but he punched her down. Noah started rebooting the Matrix. (Matrix): Rebooting in 5 minutes. (Noah): Okay, I can still transform while it's loading. Kierra came flying down. She was unconsious. (Noah): Kierra! (Forgenza): You are far weaker than I had thought. Surely this isn't the power you used to defeat Vilgax. Noah transformed into Spirit Pincer. (Noah): Heeeeey, I remember this guy! He was one of that Brian kid's aliens. It's been a while since I've seen him. Maybe Solo and Brian should cross again... (Forgenza): Stop breaking the fourth wall! Forgenza punched Noah. Noah flew up and shot lasers at Forgenza, but he blocked. He shot a laser at Noah, but he turned intangible. He flew down to Forgenza and tried to pinch him, but Forgenza swatted him into a structure. (Noah): Ow... Noah detransformed. (Noah): Reboot 98% completed....99%.....100%. Reboot complete. Suddenly the whole screen flashed green. When it faded back to normal, Noah and Kierra were back on Earth. (Noah): Hey, it worked! (Kierra): Awesome! Wait...where's Forgenza? (Noah): Guess he got left behind... (Kierra): So what if you try to transform and... (Noah): He corrupts me? I dunno. Suddenly Noah transformed. (Noah): Forgenza!? WHAT THE!? Suddenly, Noah detransformed...and Forgenza was outside with them. (Forgenza): I've had enough...I've gathered enough information...keep in mind...this is Chapter One of a huge story. Mwahahahaha! Forgenza ran to his ship and flew away. (Kierra): So...your aliens... Noah activated the Matrix. (Noah): All those new guys are gone...except for Rupture...but I unlocked him before the Matrix went haywire...hm. (Kierra): Kewl. MEANWHILE... Forgenza is back at his base talking to the two unknown guys from the previous episode. (Forgenza): Gentlemen...I have gathered an immense amount of new information for our plans....Malware, this is where you come in. One of the shadowy figures lighted up. It was Malware. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens *Minishot (Continued from the previous episode) *Homerupt (One time alien) *Protosect (One time alien) *Vishark (One time alien) *IMan (One time alien) *Spirit Pincer (One time alien) *Forgenza (One time alien) Villains *Forgenza *Malware (Cameo) Trivia *SEASON FINALE WOO *TOONAMI WOO *BLOODY GIR WOO *NONE OF NOAH'S ACTUAL ALIENS WERE USED WOO *I'VE GOTTA STOP WOOING WOO Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes